


Death is Timeless

by WhirlyBird70



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of gore, Alternate Universe - Everyone Else knows how long you have left to live, Death-clocks, Explicit Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Suicidal Thoughts, but please be careful!, just a bit, temporary(?) character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: In hindsight, Genji really should have known it was his time to die. It was all to obvious now - the way his friends asked if he would like to go party at their most extravagant and fun place, the way they paid for all his drinks and clothes and everything then, and the way the servants seemed to avoid his gaze with far less fear and more sadness.After all - wouldn't you act nice to someone you knew was about to die?





	Death is Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title "Fucking Liao"  
> I wrote this a long, long time ago, and found it in my drives. I have an idea for a sequel, so I may make this into a series!
> 
> Anyway, as always, please tell me if any mistakes have been made! there are probably a lot, I wrote this when I was half asleep.  
> Thanks  
> -Whirly

In hindsight, Genji really should have known it was his time to die. It was all to obvious now - the way his friends asked if he would like to go party at their most extravagant and fun place, the way they paid for all his drinks and clothes and everything then, and the way the servants seemed to avoid his gaze with far less fear and more sadness.

After all - wouldn't you act nice to someone you knew was about to _die?_

-

Everyone had a clock somewhere on them - a wrist, an ankle, the collar bone, anywhere really. And that clock was always steadily ticking down, a moment at a time, to the end. To the day you would die - when the clock would hit zero.

But you couldn't see it. Everyone else could. 

Genji had been told his clock was on his left wrist. Hanzo ( _the traitor-how dare he-after all that had happened-)_ had told him that he had big numbers on his wrist when he had asked, that he would live for years to come. He was about seven at the time. 

He eventually stopped asking - who want's to know the day you'll die anyhow?

(He probably should have asked.)

Now, however, he can see the numbers on his one remaining wrist, bright white and  _broken_.

_00:00:00:00_

He was dead - or should have been. But instead he was a mesh of man and machine, a painful monstrosity that he wished would end with every part of his soul.

-

It was all Liao's fault.

He had told him the numbers, the exact hour - everyone knew that if you did that, things got fucked up. That the person- the one who was told - would die a most horrible death because  _who wouldn't want to avoid death,_  and you get a worse fate by trying. And even if you didn't try...

Well. It hurt.

But Liao had told him - and Genji brushed it off as a drunken rambling from the man.

And then the next day, almost 24 hours later, Hanzo had stabbed him in the back - the first part of his attack.

And everything after that was a blur of dragons and death and pain _ohsomuchpainwhyHanzowhywhywhywhy-_

When Genji had next woken up, he was still on the dirty ground, next to the koi pond. A bloody, horrific mess. And Liao was right beside him.

"Sorry buddy-" His friend for about a year told him, reaching through the biotic field to pat his less hurt shoulder "-You were too useful to let Hanzo kill you. So I told you- but hey, least you'll survive." The black haired man then glanced down at Genji's wrist, and Genji followed his gaze. There he saw the string of zeros for the first time.

_No,_ he tried to say past the gurgling in his throat,  _No no nononono-_

But no words came out, and Liao placed him under, away from the pain and the betrayal from a brother and a friend.

-

When he had woken up for the second time he hadn't known where he was. Then the most annoying woman walked in, all blonde and perky, and explained to him exactly what happened.

Liao had been an Overwatch, or rather Blackwatch, agent, sent to get information on the Shimada family. He had seen Genji's wrist, and sent word back to base. They had deduced that his death would be from in the clan, and that Genji was too valuable an asset to lose.

So they told Liao to fuck up his death, and make sure he survived.

"Hey!" The woman smiled at him, ignoring his dead, hurt eyes, "At least you won't have anyone do that to you ever again! Your clock is broken- you may be immortal now isn't that great?"

It wasn't great. At all.

Why couldn't he have just died?

He was about to say so to the woman when a stream of  _pain_  washed over him in huge agonizing waves. He screamed, sounding like a dying, screeching animal.

The last thing he saw before he was lost to the darkness, was the glowing zeroes along his wrist, reminding him that for all he felt like dying, he was already  _dead_.

Fucking Liao


End file.
